What She Doesn't Know
by Charmistic
Summary: It's like the saying, what she doesn't know won't kill her, right? It's the complete opposite for Lucy. What she doesn't know might end up killing her. But she has her best friend, and the only person who hasn't walked away from her, Natsu, to help for cope and protect her... from what though? Whos behind it? Why is Natsu her only friend? Why doesn't 'it' stop?
1. Unavoidable

Dark murky water surrounded me, almost like wanting to embrace me. What is this? Where am I?

It's becoming harder to breathe. I'm stuck and I can't move; paralyzed. I feel something pulling on my leg, my eyes search frantically for the cause. It's... Natsu? What.. I can see him yelling something but I don't know what. His eyebrows furrowed and his eyes alert.

A voice, "but you can't. You're stuck. You can never ever get out."

_Move. Get to the surface. _

I can't! I'm paralyzed! Help me!

_I'm telling you what to do. Now do it. _

I blink. Who is that? I try to move my arms back and fourth. The water feels like glue enveloping me to my doom. I try harder, grunting. I can do this. My arms finally respond and I swim up, grinning. I win take that stupid voice!

"Oh really? Are you sure about that? Silly girl, the game has just begun!"

Before I could respond, an arm comes through the water and pulls me fully out of the dark water.

I feel my throat clenching and I cough out water multiple times. Wiping my mouth, I sigh. Then laugh,

I have just escaped death. Take that! Can't even take down this little scrawny girl? Pfft. As if. You're not even scary anymore.

"Lucy! You had me so worried. I thought-," Natsu says his eyes averted and scared. "Why are you laughing?! Geez, almost dying and shit." He huffs and turns his back. I notice my surroundings, a river and it looks like we're in the woods? Hmm the last thing I remember is running from Natsu because we were playing tag. Closing my eyes and standing up I say, "welp, I lived. So what's the big deal? Death gave me a highfive while I visited him." He turns towards me his bangs covering his eyes, he's always unreadable.

"Whatever. Trying to crack jokes when you just almost drowned!" He throws his arms up and says, "do you know what would have happened if you didn't come back? I..i don't know what I would've done.., his voice sounds really scared and sincere. I shouldn't have responded the way I did. Taking his hand I get his attention and sigh, "Sorry. Really. Thank you for saving me."

The frown on his face turns into a grin. "Just don't fall into the river again, I had no clue where you were. Thank god I've got this," he points to his nose smiling, "let's not play around rivers now, eh?"

I snort, "_what?_ Did your nose say, "hey I think Lucy could possibly be drowning in the river. Go check on her?" I say sarcastically. "Really Natsu? You're an idiot."

He glares at me, "Yep. It kinda did. I can smell ya."

I don't know whether to be dumbfounded or look stupidly at him. I decide to do both.

"Lucy, you look really weird. Stop. You look constipated." he says smirking.

I scoff, "very funny coming from the freak who can smell me!"

He sighs, "whatever, let's get you home, they're probably worrying about you." Natsu takes my hand. And I rip mine out. I have no one.

"Haha. Cool joke. Who's worrying about me? No one _cares_ about me." I realize the mistake to slow. "Natsu.. I-"

"You think I don't care? Now that's a cool joke." His voice sounding really disgusted and distant.

He starts to walk away from me. The leaves on the ground crunching everytime he takes a step. Natsu saved my life. Of course he cares for me! God Lucy, facepalming myself.

_What are you doing? You're just letting him walk away? Go talk to him. Now. _

Can you not. I run towards him, reaching my hand out to his shoulder and spinning him around, I say exasperated, "I know you! I know that you love me and how much you care for me. Please, you're the only person I have." I close my eyes feeling the tears that were threatening to fall. I feel my hand fall from his shoulder and he puts his rough left hand onto my cheek. I reopen my eyes and see him staring. His oynx eyes. I never truly noticed how pretty and memorizing they were.

His hand drops ending up breaking me out of my trance; I finally breathe.

"I forgive you. If you were apologizing, or just confessing your undying love for me," he says smirking.

"You wish hotshot." I say completely happily. Grinning from ear to ear, I grab his hand and we walk out of the woods together. Having nice conversation here and there.

I _almost_ forget about the menacing voice that haunted my time of death that I cheated. The way it said that the games have just begun. The way it lingered and how agitated it was when I won. It wants to play a game with me, a game that where there could only be _**one**_ victor.

* * *

a/n: the _italicized _voice is Lucy's conscious thoughts telling her not to give up and stuff. Hope it wasn't too bad.

Tell me if you hated it and stuffies, or maybe you liked it? dunno. I can't really write. :c I tried my best!


	2. Telling Him

I sometimes wonder.. If I didn't have Natsu where would I be right now? He's my best friend. Maybe something more. I do not know. The pink haired idiot is always by my side- no matter what.

And right now I need him, more then ever. I haven't spoken to him about 'it', the voice, as I call it. Will it come visit me again? Maybe.. I can try to avoid it. Be extra careful! Avoiding death should be easy right? Well I did kind of laugh at it, and said I had won. Which I guess wasn't the best thing to do.

And..Natsu.. He already said if he let something happened to me he couldn't live with himself. So I can't let him down! Time to repay him back. For all that he's done. Is that even possible? Doubt it. He took me in, under his wing teaching me every thing. When no one else _was. _

_Flashback_

"Now, now, Lucy. What did I tell you about being such a whore," my dad scolded me. I had just got back from running away..from him, Jude. Not my father. He was a beast. Terrible. I hate him. Hate! Hate! Hate! He told me that it was my fault, my beautiful mother died. Layla Heartfilla.

I say politely, "Father, please. I was just getting my head clear."

He grunts and leans over grabbing my face, "Lies! You hate me don't you? Why?," he starts to cry and I almost feel pity towards him.

"It's okay, you're just drunk again. I understand," I pat his back and hug him.

He pulls away and stares, "You look so much like her..."

"I do?" I question, that's a good thing. Did he just compliment me?

"Yes, and I hate you for it. If it wasn't for you she wouldn't be dead! She'd be sitting here. With us," he shakes my shoulders, "why did you do it? She loved you.."

Pushing him away, I scream, "I'm done! Your sick twisted up mind can't register what the hell you're saying and I am NOT going to stand here and get yelled at for killing my OWN mother when I didn't!"

I turn heading for the door when he says, laughing, "Oh..Yes you did. When you pulled the plug. _You did. _You killed her. Not me."

I stay facing the door, tears brimming my eyes, and say loudly enough for him to hear, "do you not get it?, I seethed, "she asked me to do it! She begged me! She hated you! You were abusive and unloving towards her!" There I finally said the truth.

I turn to see his shocked face, "truth hurts doesn't it?, "you're pathetic," I spit out. 

"Luc-"

"_Stop. _I'm leaving.," my hand on my doorknob and I push down and open the door feeling the cool breeze on face, "and I'm never coming back."

I wandered through the street, running fast as I could away from that wretched man, I couldn't see where I was going and I didn't care. I just need space from him-

Oooof. I was falling I had tripped over something, mom always told me I was clumsy. Waiting for an impact that didn't come I look up to a guy with pink hair that was spiky and messy, it really suited him.

And his nice charcoal eyes. He broke the silence, "you should really watch were you're going yeah know." Clearly agitation laced in his voice.

"I.. I am sorry." I say silently, turning my eyes downward sighing, "I'll be going now."

He didn't let go, "do you know where you're going? You look like you're lost."

I blink. "No... I do not."

"You're running away from something aren't you?" he scratches the back of his head awkwardly, "the names Natsu. I know what you're going through, and I can help you."

"Help... me? You want to help me?" I say astonished, no one has ever tried to do this. I was always on my own.

"Yeah," he reaches his hand out towards me and says, "what do you say?"

I nod. Then I take his hand.

He says, "what's your name by the way?"

"Lucy Heartfilla." I say, I think I can trust him. He looks harmless and really pretty? Is that the right word? No. _Handsome. _

Natsu starts to walk and drags me along with him, "well, Luigi. I think we'll become great friends."

I glare, "It's_ Lucy! Idiot."_

_And I know I can finally trust him when he gives me a brilliant Cheshire cat smile that shows me his canines, that type of smile that makes you want to smile back. _And I smile. For the first time in a while. 

_Flashback End_

"Lucy. Lucy. Lucy." Natsu says waving his hands in front my face. "Earth to Lucy, please."

We are at his house. With Igneel at work at the moment. I pretty much stay here now. He and Igneel his dad, both enjoy my company. I think. We're both currently being as you say it, 'homeschooled.'

"I hear you, just like saying my name that much, eh?" I say swatting his hands away; grinning. "What's up?"

"Oh, yes. I do. A lot. Miss Lucy." He purrs, smirking. "Would you quit it!" I bashfully yell at him.

My cheeks were very warm. I hate that I can't control my blushing. Can you stop, please?

"Lucy dear, it seems that you're coming down with a cold," he says placing a warm hand on my forehead. "Or are you just, _hot_?"

I push him away and glare, "you're a pervert."

"And I'm not kidding," his eyes full of concern, "I think you're sick. Your really hot."

"Awh! Thanks Natsu. Took you a while to notice me, sensai." I say smirking and I bow down laughing.

Natsu has his eyes narrowed at me, "are you done?"

"Yes." Was he not joking? I don't feel sick at all. The pink haired idiot is dense at times too. Maybe he was mistaking the blush as... oh.

"Good. Now let's get you to the doctor." he says grabbing my hand. I pull back and glare. He turns back around looking at me sceptically, "what?"

"I think I can tell if I'm sick or not...," I say calmy. "You're just as dense as a rock."

He scoffs and then points his index finger to himself, "me? Dense? You're really funny, Luce."

"Sure, sure. Thanks." I say waving my hand dismissively. I turn my eyes alert and ask him, "can I tell you something.. and you not get weird on me? I am being one hundred percent serious." I say biting my bottom lip, scared for him to not believe me.

"What's wrong?" He notices my mood change. Good.

I start to play with the ends of hair, "well. Uhm. While I was... gone. Yeah know, I drowned." I can see him cringe a little bit, "well, Death kind of talked.. to me..? I think."

"The voice told me that he was going to win this game that we're supposedly playing. I might have kinda made it really mad. It told me it wasn't going to give up. I think Death, wanted me dead and I cheated him."

I lift my head up to see Natsu looking at me calmly, I think he's trying to hold back a smile, his mouth twitching but not fully. Oh god, he thinks I'm probably psycho. I told him to believe me, why would I lie?

"Did it give you a high five like you said it did?" He says, smirking.

Oh. So you don't believe me.

"Yeah. It did." I'm obviously hurt. I turn around and sit on the floor finding a stain in the ceiling that's really interesting. I hear shuffling in the back but don't turn around. We made a pact to_ never _lie to each other. Does he think I would break it?

He's sitting right next to me, looking at the floor not at me, "Lucy, I think you hit your head."

"Natsu," I say mocking his tone, "I think you don't believe me."

"How can I? You just claimed that a voice aka Death just made you his bff."

I scoff, "really? He wants to kill me, not be my friend." Irritation laced in my voice. "We made a pact. Do you remember to never lie to each other. And I respect it. Why would I lie?" Tears were threatening to fall. I close my eyes.

He puts his rough warm hand over mine, "Lucy. Even If I do think you're kookoo for coco puffs. I will never,_ let_ anything ever harm you. Not while I'm around." He vows.

I know he's not lying. And I know, Death still wants me. For what? I do not know why. It's not really fair. Did I do anything to deserve this? Of course not. People die everyday for no reason. Car crashes, wars, famine, disease. So it's not_ fair to give_ up so easily. I will fight you Death. I not going to hand my self over. And when I do win. You will no longer harm me.

.

.

.

.

.

Suddenly, I hear a dark eerie voice, "are you sure about that, silly girl?"


	3. What She Knows

I open my eyes to a dark mysterious man with a long coat that's black. I can't see his face. He has a menacing smile that sends shivers down my back. I instinctively scream and back up, where's Natsu?!

Oh god, I'm so fucked. Reading my mind, he points to.. Natsu. He's.. on the floor with blood everywhere and he doesn't look like he's breathing. No!

"Why did you go for him!? Why are you doing this to me!" I scream at him, I crawl on the floor towards Natsu tears in my eyes. I feel him kick my side and I end up impacting the wall, I hear crunching but ignore it. I don't care. I have to get to Natsu.

I hear him laugh, evilly. It's terrible. I let him die. It's my fault! He shouldn't have be around me! Why. I touch Natsu's hair. "Come on, quit playing! Get up!" Sniffling I wrap my arms around him. "I am so sorry. Sorry. Please."

"Silly girl, this is just the _beginning._"

Suddenly, the murky dark consumes me.

Screaming I open my eyes and feel Natsu shaking my shoulders. What? Is he playing with me? Stop!

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" I yell at no one in particular and grab my face shaking my head back and forth.

I exhale and inhale slowly, trying to calm myself.

"Lucy! Are you okay? You just collapsed and started screaming bloody murder!" Natsu says wrapping his strong arms around my back and pulling my close. I try to push him away but fail.

I close my eyes, the man sent me a message. I have to get away from Natsu. Far away. Or he'll kill.. him. And it will be my fault!

"I _have _to leave. Don't follow me." I say coldy, standing up I get a suitcase and pack some of my clothes. Jeans, t shirts, and money from my mother before she died. I hear Natsu protesting about this. I turn toward him, a single tear lingered on his cheek. My heart stops. I hang my head down, bangs covering my eyes.

"Listen. He is coming after me. I can't have you near me. You'll get hurt. He will kill you!" I say truthfully and angered.

He grabs my wrist, "_no. _I already said I would never leave you." I hear the pleading and desperation in his voice.

_You have to leave. Now. Do you want Natsu to get hurt? Because of you? No. LEAVE! _

Where do I go? I don't know.

Ripping my hand away, "I can't let you do that. Goodbye." I say tears in my eyes trying to be brave. I do not want to leave him at all. I want him near me. But I can't! He'll come after him, and I will be defenseless. At least I can try to fight back when he's healthy and living far away.

I turn towards the door opening it, but only feeling hot air that disturbs me. I wait and turn around to Natsu, seeing him for the last time. He's shocked and paralyzed. He doesn't know what's going on.

It's not even his fault. It's all mine. Mine. And not his. I will take the blame. Not him. This always happens. So repetitive that I could almost break down. I speak one last time to him, "I'm leaving, and I'm never coming back."

He struggles for a bit, "wait! What do you even mean? What's going on? This isn't fair, Lucy! Dammit, just stay. We'll figure it out, just stay.. with me. I..I.. love you."

My heart clenches and my head becomes foggy, "no! I can't! I'm sorry Natsu. This is how it has to be! I'm going where no one can find me. Not even you when you have this," I say pointing to my nose, and smiling a bit, "it's better this way. Please. Just believe it. I love you too."

His eyes widen and his insides seem to be screaming at him. My stomach hurts and my mind is really fucked up. I can't think or process anything. I slam the door behind me and run, run away. I have to. I'm use to this. I have no clue where I'm going.

I should make a list:

I'm fucked without Natsu.

I'm sure I will be dead soon.

It's better this way.

I will miss him.

I should've thanked him for all he's done.

Maybe I could politely ask Death to leave me alone for a bit. Throw a please here and there pleading.

I have to get to the train station. Before Natsu can get to me. Yes, good plan. I reach the train and the inspector man says, "where are ya headin' to little lady?"

I debate with myself for a bit, "where's a place far away from here?" I ask him.

He looks like he just got hit with a pan, "... train 8 is your best bet, can I ask ya why are yeah running away?"

Too many times I've been asked this. He can read me that easily, eh?

I say without hesitating, "because I'm selfish and I hurt people." I turn my eyes downward not wanting to see his reaction. "can I get my ticket?" I say nicely.

"..sure."

I give him some money, and thank him silently. I read the numbers, 5..6..8. Right here! I jump on and turn around looking through the door at the trees thinking how pretty they are. Suddenly I hear a loud bang! And there's Natsu pounding his fist on the glass and saying something I can't understand nor hear. Oh god. This is bad. I yell at the train manager to close the doors, and he does. I can see the sad look in his eyes when I finally turn away.

I let a single tear stray down and I quickly wipe it away. Not wanting to get questioned.

I still do not know where I am going. I do know that I will be dead soon.

_No. You're not giving up. Shut up. _

Can you _not._ Voice. Leave me alone.

_I'm you. And your me. We're Lucy. So you just told your self to leave yourself alone. Funny. _

Oh be quiet. Why is my inner self so annoying? Go be with someone else since my impending doom is near.

_The Lucy I know does not give up so easily. Who are you?_

Look! I do not know who the hell is coming after me! I'm just a 17 year old girl who has no power what so ever! Yeah I talk big but I have nothing to back it up. I wish I had some type of magic to beat the shit out of him! And you're not making it any better. I just left the guy I love behind and who knows how much he hates me now! Did you see his face? Geez. I groan inwardly. Stupid Death. Stupid voice. Stupid Lucy. Where the hell am I even going?

Something pokes my side and I look over shocked. No what the hell is he doing here? I told him to go away!

I groan and bite my bottom lip, "why are you here?" I ask.

"I could be asking you the same thing."

"Please, Loke. Just go away. How many times have I told you?" I glare at him. He has orange spiky hair and he's wearing a black suit with glasses.

He sits next to me and says looking away from me, "I know whats happening, and I can help you. So please stop pushing me away!"

"I'm not!-

He cuts me off, "your mom sent me."

What? What is he talking about? Mother? What does she have to do with this?

"What are you even talking about?!"

He replies, "yes, your mom, Layla Heartfilla, sent me on this mission. I have to fulfill her wish, I know you have many questions. Let me say this before you freak out. There's a gloomy dark aura that has been following you since you were born. Your mom noticed this because she is a mage, and I," he says pointing to himself, "am one of her celestial spirits, or was one." he says.

"But you were just a playboy who went to my school! You aren't a celestial or whatever the hell its called and my mother was not a mage! They don't exist. Magic does not exist."

"Are you so sure about that Lucy? Tell me this, why is Natsu," I cringe at the sound of his name. "so warm? And why does he have the sense of smell like a bloodhound?"

I reply, "because he's an idiot! That's why!"

He laughs and pokes my shoulder, "you're wrong Lucy. You're oblivious to magic. Natsu is a dragon slayer."

What the fuck?

_God Lucy, you're so slow. Even I knew that. _

Shut up!

* * *

a/n: hello minna~ i'm on a roll! well, kinda. haha. it's quite confusing right now, eh? but it will get sorted out soon enough. thank you!


	4. Did that just happen?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did I'd make NaLu have tons of babbbbiess!**

**Uhm well, yeah. I made Natsu kinda ooc. Because he doesn't get flight sick! I know I'm terrible. Pls no hurt me. :D catboy- Loke/ italicized- lucy's inner self thoughts. kinda like a edo lucy inside of earthland lucy o.o if you catch my drift~ thank you!**

* * *

I quizzically looked at him with one eyebrow raised, "so Loke, I can't see magic? I've never seen it been used before." I think hard and set my eyes concentrating, I haven't even heard of it. Mages?

He shakes his head, "not exactly. Before you were even born magic was being abused. People were dying because of it. Dark guild formed for evil deeds. And then laws were set. Magic is forbidden."

"Loke, you're not making much sense! You haven't told me anything about my mom nor Natsu."

He sighs heavily, "your mom was a celestial mage. She could summon me, with many other spirits at any time. She just had to have her keys, and had to make contracts."

He continues, "after you, her precious Lucy, was born. Layla swore she wouldn't let you get involved with magic, so she went on a low profile, she had to break off... with her boss." His eyes narrow.

Cocking my head slightly; confused. I ask, "Boss? Who was she working with? I thought you said guilds and stuff were disbanded."

He nods, "they were. But still, people used magic secretly. Her boss, his name was _Lyrist_," I could hear the hiss in his voice, "he wasn't very happy with it. All contact between them two was gone. And I believe he is the one who has been _tormenting_ you."

"So this Lyrist guy got all pissy bitch because my mother pretty much banished him, and now he's after me?" I ask, shocked. "Now that's not very fair. Is he a magic user also?"

Loke shifts his head towards floor; hesitantly answering me, "yes, he is. A very dark magic user. One worse then the one you read in the history books."

A bump in the train tracks makes me jump or maybe because the fact my mother was in contact with this guy.

"Why was my mother involved with Lyrist?" I ask, feeling queasy.

Loke turns his head towards me looking at me with serious eyes, his glasses sightly crooked, "that's one thing I do not know... and I wish I did. Layla had no business with him."

I turn my head the other way thinking about my beautiful mother. Layla Heartfilla. All she wanted was to protect me. And yet, she leaves me with Jude. Funny. Some kind of joke?

_Lucy. Do not be arrogant. You know your mother. Stop. _

You show up at the worst times, inner self. Groaning inwardly.

_Oh, you make me blush. _

This is weird. Go away.

"so Loke," I turn my head towards him, "what about Natsu? He's a dragonslayer? Why didn't he tell me?"

"I got to him first, that's why. Told him the whole story. The idiot asked more questions then you did. I'm pleased." Loke says grinning.

So he kept quiet. I guess it was for my protection, again. The thing is I do not need this much.

I point my best glare I could muster at Loke, "listen, catboy. I do not need this protection. I'm just as capable on my own." I say huffing and crossing my arms. Mom.. I need guidance not this joker. I know you probably didn't mean for it to end up this way. But with all this new information, I just feel like you were lying to me my whole life.

Sighing, I stand up. And start walking towards the bathroom which I do not know where it is on this stupid train. I don't even know where it's going!

I hear Loke, "where are you going?", he says grabbing my wrist, "it was your mom's dying wish for me to stay by your side and I will _not_ fail."

I scoff, "really now? Where were you the first two times this Lyrist bitch came and almost killed me?! I'm fine on my own, thanks." I turn back around walking slowly, waiting for what he has to say.

I can hear him silently mutter, "here you go again pushing others away, such a bad habit, eh?"

He stands besides me now, "if you think you can get rid of me like you did to Natsu, that easily. Then I think you have a battle in front of you," his eyebrow twitches, "well speaking of the devil." He says, smirking. As he turns his back infront of me, I can't see who he's talking about. God damn big head. Move!

I shove his shoulders making him falter a bit seeing the 'devil' he says of, "..n-natsu?" I ask in disbelief.

There he is, standing in the doorway cart leaning against it hands in his pockets looking at me, his eyes narrowed. Oh god.

_You're fucked. _

Perfect timing, once again.

Loke whistles slowly starting high then lowers almost like saying well, fuck. Its as if time seems to stop. I don't know whether to grow lady balls or run away.

Lady balls sound nice. His gaze though. Like murderous almost. Shit.

"Natsu-" I say but seize my breath, turning around and hightailing my skinny ass out of there.

Running on a train! Sweet! It's like one of those movies where yeah know.. oh nevermind.

Opening the train door, I rock back and forth, this thing is going fast as fuck, the scenery blinding me as I stare. By this time, Loke and Natsu are right behind me, because I hesitated again.

Natsu speaks first, "what are you doing?" He asks uncertainly. I smile.

"Are you pissed at me?" I ask, hands on my hips. So help me God I will jump if he says yes. I can't deal with that shit.

It's like he reads my mind, his eyes widen, "no. Loke told me you we're going to run away a few times." I glare at Loke. Stupid. But also right, "I just got caught off guard, that's all."

The wind whipping at my back, it feels nice. Like I was free, but not quite there. I turn back around and face the fast moving tre-. My thoughts were cut off as the train jumped I lose my balance and close my eyes waiting, falling forward. But to no avail. I feel an arm grab my hand pulling my back. I scream. But it's easily cut off by the wind.

I scream once more, eyes closed tightly, did I live? Something slaps my face, ow. I peek one eye open, "oh." I mutter.

"Geez Lucy. You actually wanted to jump. What is wrong with you?" Loke asks, glaring.

I waver slightly, "I dunno, haven't visited the doctor in awhile to ask." I say sarcastically.

Natsu helps me up, I look at Loke, then at Natsu, then back to Loke. "look, I didn't actually jump I lost my balance. So hop off." I say, hissing. "I'm not suicidal or anything." I lightly say the last part.

I still have unfinished business with Natsu, he hasn't said anything about it yet.

Natsu clears his throat breaking the silence, "Lucy-" he starts, but I cut him off. Grabbing both of their hands I start walking dragging them with me; sitting them down. Natsu looks confused. He starts again, "Lucy-"

"Hey!" I say loudly effectively cutting him off, throwing my hands in the air. Natsu's eyes tell me to fuck off. And I laugh. Holding my stomache and hunching over, "can you _not, _Lucy?" he asks me, and I regain my composure.

"What do you want?"

"Why'd you try to kill yourself back there?"

"I didn't."

"Yeah you did."

"No."

"Yeah."

"No!" I bark at him.

His smirking makes me shiver, "oh so you do love me~?"

I glare stupified at him, what... in the world. Giggling nervously, "n-no." I say stuttering.

He leans forward cupping my face, "yes." he whispers in my ear, I can feel his hot breathe on my neck.

I hear someone clear their throat, "I'm still here, yeah know."

And with that I push Natsu harshly away, blushing ferociously. Laughing, "haha~ that was a lovely joke you just told me."

I hear Loke laugh. Stupid Catboy. "where the hell are we even going?!" I ask him. Suddenly remembering we've been on this train forever. And then looking towards Natsu, "how the hell did you even get on here?!"

He smiles sheepishly, Loke says, "I've already told her everything. So no more." Natsu nods understanding.

"To answer your question, magic." Natsu says.

I snort, "oh yeah you're a dragon slayer, what can you do? Fly?"

He scoffs and giggles menacingly, and with that his hand ignited with flame. Holy shit! He's on fire! I stand up running towards the fire extinguisher, I hear protests, but aim the nozzle towards them and press down for about 10 seconds and add another press for assurance. I open my eyes not realizing I had closed them and there stood a soaked catboy and dragonslayer.

_That was his magic. Idiot. _

I drop the extinguisher automatically, whistling innocently, "that wasn't me." well this is awkward.

_You're fucked. _

I know this, I know. Thank you for telling me. You're so helpful.

_I know. _


	5. Hell Yeah!

**hullo! this is kinda a filler that I had a ton of fun making! it's short ik! next chappie will be longer!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

Uhm.. gotta think fast. I stutter a bit, "n-n-natsu! You.. were on fire! I just saved you, bow down and thank me bitch!"

Loke wipes his face while.. Natsu is on fire again! I grab the once used extinguisher-

He puts up his hands in defense, "I'm a fire dragon slayer. Chill Lucy."

I drop it again, letting it bang and roll away. "How can you tell me that! I've never seen it before," I stare at his ignited flame fist curiously. "Does it burn you? I wanna feel it!" I say reaching my hand towards his sticking my finger in the flame. It feels warm... but it doesn't hurt.

"That's really badass!" I exclaim.

He grins widely and I see his pearly white canines, "thanks! It's pretty cool!"

Meanwhile, I turn to catboy, "what can you do? Celestial Spirit?" I snort. Sounds gay if you ask me.

He smirks, "this!" he yells and his fish glows orange as he punches Natsu in the stomache. "wha! Don't hurt him!" I scream at Loke.

Natsu falters back and yells, "I'm all fired up now!" and his whole body lights on fire. Holy shit!

While he sends a punch to Loke that connects with his jaw, I duck and back the shit out of there; watching from afar.

"Guys! I thought you weren't suppose to use magic! Idiots!" I bark at them but they don't seem to hear.

"Regulus Punch!" Screams Loke as he hits Natsu in the nose, I could have swore I heard a crackling noise. Ow.

Natsu stumbles back holding his face. I hear Loke say, "now, Natsu do not use your magic attacks. You know how you are... You could end up sending the whole world, 'hi, I'm Natsu and I'm a idiot that can use magic, yippee!" Loke says, mocking Natsu. I giggle.

Natsu huffs and grunts, "sure, whatever you say freak." Loke turns to me and I tell him to come here. Closer.

"Lucy Kick!" I scream at the tops of my lungs and send a blistering kick to his groin area.

I stick my tongue at him, while he's on the ground in a ball holding his balls rolling back and forth trying not to cry out.

"That was for fighting with Natsu unfairly!" I hmph, and cross my arms.

Natsu stands beside me now, laughing. "Haha! Here's my partner in crime; Lucy!"

We fist bump each other. Loke seems to be sleeping on the floor now. I poke his shoulder and he mutters something intelligible.

Natsu asks me seriously, "damn, how hard did you kick him?"

I giggle innocently, "don't worry. He's fine."

But Loke starts to fade like little light bugs flying away. I panic, what? He's dead?! I killed him?

Tears brim my eyes, "Natsu! Do something!" I say shaking his shoulders back and forth.

"Lucy." Natsu says.

"No! Bring him back!"

"Lucy. He's a spirit. He has to go back to the celestial realm to rest." Natsu playfully ruffles my hair as I squat down and breathe. "Geez! Should have told me sooner!"

"Sorry." He says, "but, once he comes back, which he will soon. We will all talk about Lyrist and how bad we're going to _destory _him."

I blink, I had totally forgotten about him. He hasn't sent me any messages in two days. And Natsu's back! Will he be mad? I think Natsu can fend for himself.

"How did you know about him?"

He shrugs, "Loke told me."

I scoff, "oh yeah he's like your little messenger, eh? As I told Loke, I don't need this much protection. I'm just as strong as you guys!" I say biting my lip, knowing I had just lied. I'm too headstrong.

Natsu sits next to me, and holds my hand, "of course you are. You are like one of the strongest people I know," he sighs, "even if you do like to run away."

"Hmm, I guess you're right. I kind of do. I'll have to work on that..." I lean my head on his shoulder and drift away.

"Goodnight Lucy."

**~Time Skip To The Morning!~**

I yawn and open my eyes to see Natsu's onyx eyes staring right back at me. His arm wrapped around my waist. There's no space between us. Well this isn't awkward at all.

_Oh, you know you like it, Lucy~_

Now you show up at all the weirdest times. Great.

_When are you two going to kiss? I've wanted to see it. _

Can you not. Begone pest.

_Love you too._

I snap back to reality when Natsu stands up, stretching. All the warmth.. gone. That sucks.

He asks, "have a good sleep?" he smirks, "you did snuggle all up over me."

I snort, "you probably just pulled me close; horndog."

"Oh really?" He asks one eyebrow raised, "you talk in your sleep yeah know, you said my name."

I blush, holy shit. Nope. Nope. Nope. "you're just imagining things. Where's.. Catboy?"

Natsu looks really confused, I scoff, "Loke."

"Oh, him. He should be back soon."

"Good. So I can ditch you losers both soon." I crack my back, "it's really-

Natsu cuts me off, "stop. You're not ditching anyone."

I wave my hands dismissively, "says _who_?' I glare at him.

He grabs my hand and pulls me close, "says me."

_Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!_

Then his lips kiss mine.

_AWH! HELL YEAH!_


End file.
